


Bye Bye Baby

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Foreskin Play, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex, Intersex Rhys, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Not choking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rough Sex, STRANGULATION!!, Strangulation, Switching, Timeline What Timeline, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Jack is finally fed up with Moxxi and goes to Rhys for comfort after a knockdown, drag-out fight.>TW: transphobic comment, slur usage>Please read through the tags to make sure you're ok with the content, this is very kink heavy





	1. Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Marked M/M because in this fic Rhys is a male identifying intersex person, but it doesn't contain anal sex.
> 
> Also, I commissioned a watercolor of Jack in the gag from my lovely mutual dauverney! Check it out: https://twitter.com/dauverney/status/1094305831938678784?s=19

Jack stares blankly at Moxxi as she drones on about her day, sipping a whiskey sour as she gestures enthusiastically, the curve of her ass resting lightly against his desk. Just as he decides to fake an appointment in order to escape her, his holowatch dings out a notification, intruding on Moxxi's long winded rant.

"Uh-huh," he boredly agrees as he uses his ECHO eye to access the explicitly sexual message, a faint smile ghosting his lips as he notices that it's from his PA, Rhys. God, he could jerk off endlessly to those long, slender legs...and that ASS...

Across from him, Moxxi cocks a brow and huffily folds her arms under her ample breasts, which are currently threatening to spill out over the top of her corset.

"Jack!" she chides spitefully, jolting him out of his concentration. 

"What? Sorry babe...uh...Vasquez shot me a message about a project," he lies smoothly, leaning back as she tosses a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"You never listen to me anymore," she pouts, glaring as he rereads the message. 

"And you never put out," he spits back, eyes narrowing at her as she abruptly straightens. 

"So that's it, huh, texting your little Hyperion piece of ass instead of putting effort into listening to the mother of your child? I see that tiny ass boner," she grits out, glaring at him like a spoiled child.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I KNOW you've been fooling around with that Jakobs bastard; you used to like it JUST fine - five goddamn times a WEEK, in fact - before we met him at that party and you started having those 'self care nights'," he hisses brutally, leaning forward and giving her a spiteful glare. She blinks in shock, staring at him like a lost puppy until he barks out a mocking laugh. Her eyes finally harden and she frowns at him, jabbing a finger into his chest with venom.

"Well at least I'M not fucking a half man, half woman FREAK trannie," she hisses, and Jack finally snaps. He smacks her hard enough to send her stumbling to the ground, cutting her cheek open on her own teeth.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" he screams as she scrambles up, walking up behind her threateningly. 

"I swear to fuck, I will shove my best gun up your cunt and pull the trigger," he snarls as she rights herself, eyes wide with terror.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, now get the FUCK out and say bye bye to those credit cards, babe," he says with a smug smirk, finishing his drink as she stomps out of his office with her last surge of bravery, pushing over one of his favorite gun displays on her way out. He doesn't bother to react, only rolling his eyes as he pulls the message up to respond. It was high time that he booted the ungrateful, frosty bitch out, and he regretted not doing it sooner.

"And Rhys isn't trans, he's intersex, you stupid bitch," he mutters to himself, throwing the glass across the room and watching it shatter against the space glass. The CEO knows he's in the wrong for cheating too, and it upsets him, but at least he'd done it for a better reason than the gold digger: neglected emotions.

His angry frown morphs into a loving smirk as he returns to studying Rhys's reclining nude body, cock eagerly twitching in his pants. He unbuckles and unzips himself, working his thick cock out and desperately pumping it to full hardness in preparation for a dick pic. 

"Goddamn, pumpkin..." he breathes as his erection finally goes rigid, bouncing back into place when he flicks it. He widens his eyes to snap a POV pic for the other man, sending it quickly but allowing himself a few leisurely tugs before reading the whiplash fast reply.

'Your room...NOW.' 

He chuckles lowly, pushing himself up quickly and re-encoding his office access as he leaves. 

Time for some filthy rebound sex.

 

 

Rhys is already there when he enters, slim legs topped off with black garter stockings and heels, but completely nude otherwise. 

Just the way Jack likes it.

"Heyyyy punkin, looks like you're my number one now," he purrs as Rhys smiles gleefully, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and spreading his legs as Jack pushes him down to sit on the bed.

"Told you the bitch didn't deserve you...you gonna say thanks for me catching that footage of her cheating with my ECHO eye?" he prompts, and Jack cocks a brow, shrugging his jacket off as Rhys stands again.

"I mean...I kinda am now," he snorts as Rhys snags a pair of handcuffs off the bed, turning with a leer and dangling them in front of Jack's face.

"Well you better get on your knees then, bigshot," Rhys breathes, kicking at Jack's left knee roughly to get him to comply.

"I wanted to lead this time," Jack grits out but obediently kneels, and Rhys shrugs flippantly as he rounds the bigger man to snap the cuffs into place.

"Too bad, so sad," he responds, shoving Jack until he teeters forward and falls face first into the edge of the massive bed. The CEO growls in frustration, wiggling himself up as Rhys straddles his back and reaches around to undo his jeans. A slim hand slides up his stocky body and stops at his throat, giving him a squeeze of warning until he stops wiggling. The hand lowers into his pants, slipping through the slit of his boxers and grasping his needy cock. Jack gasps and grits his teeth, thighs tensing.

"You really couldn't warm your hands before doing that?" he squeaks as goosebumps pattern his tan skin.  
Rhys giggles, a slightly cruel tinge to his voice as he works Jack's thick cock. Fuck, but how he loved bringing this egotistical man down.

"I mean, I COULD be shoving an ice cube into your foreskin right now, so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," Rhys points out, and Jack mutters darkly. Rhys gives the tip a harsh pinch, complete with nails, and Jack jumps, quieting. 

"Theeeere we go," the slender man breathes as Jack finishes wiggling to get his knees back under him, withdrawing his hand and quickly walking to the spacey closet to retrieve something. He comes back with an enclosed, skin-tight leather muzzle, wiggling his eyebrows as Jack scowls at him. 

"Shit, FUCK you," Jack grits out as he fights the gag, choking slightly as Rhys tightens the attached collar.

"Oh, you definitely will," Rhys laughs, allowing Jack to finally wiggle his way up to sit on the bed. He's still fully dressed, so Rhys pulls a switchblade out of Jack's pocket and eagerly begins cutting away his clothes. 

Jack huffs against the gag, perfect hair falling out of its impeccably styled coif as he falls backwards. Rhys finally finishes slicing and pulling clothes away, pausing to slide the side of the cold blade against Jack's large, stiff cock. Jack sucks in a sharp breath at the sensation, freezing as the sharp tip slips into one of the small wrinkles of his foreskin. Rhys gives it the tiniest of pokes, the blade penetrating his hot skin only just so. A pinprick of blood weeps a little stream down the engorged shaft, and Jack lets out the breath in relief as Rhys withdraws the blade. But he doesn't see the smack coming until the hand collides with his cock, a sharp grunt of pain ripping out of him at the stinging blow.

"MMMFFF," he moans behind the muzzle as Rhys pinches the tip of his foreskin, nails digging in cruelly as Jack struggles not to kick his feet. The PA twists it sharply, and this time Jack does move, knee jerking upward as his body follows the direction of the twist. But the pain is only making him harder, his penis an angry shade of red and slightly smeared with blood.

"You don't like that, do you?" Rhys coos as Jack grunts, casting an angry glare down at Rhys as the PA finally releases the sensitive skin.

"Well then you're probably not gonna like this," he purrs, this time pulling a small but powerful gun out of his garters and shoving them up against Jack's tight balls. Jack tenses, reveling in the feeling of being so helpless against his lover.

"I bet you can't fucking stand not being able to talk back, you smart mouthed bitch," Rhys brags, digging the cold metal in harder and flicking Jack's sensitive frenulum harshly. Jack grumbles and saliva slips out past the edge of the muzzle, blinking five times to signal that he wants out of the cuffs. Rhys lays the gun down and helps Jack sit up, reaching around to undo them and let them slip down onto the bed. Sometimes Jack can go an entire session completely helpless, but most times he only wants to be dominated at the beginning. And what with his strained relationship with Moxxi, Rhys knows that Jack needs to be dominant to get that frustration out.

Jack quickly snatches Rhys up against him, his strength overpowering the slender man. He shoves his PA to the side, rolling partially on top of him and reaching up to undo the muzzle and collar. He flings it away and nuzzles Rhys, inhaling the feminine perfume applied on his throat and chest. 

"Fuckkkkk, punkin...." Jack breathes as he leans in to bite down hard on the smaller man's ear, drawing a pained gasp out of him. The gasp escalates as Jack rakes his nails down Rhys's pale, heavily tattooed back, careful to avoid the art and preserve the painstaking, dark blue coloration. He slides his fingers into the gelled brown hair, yanking his lover's head upwards to reveal the long, elegant neck and the faint hint of an underdeveloped adam's apple. He bites down hard, drawing blood and ripping an ecstatic wail out of Rhys, who digs his slender fingers into the comforter. Rhys wiggles until he's on his back, Jack still partially on top of him, kicking his heels off and wrapping his long legs around Jack's thick thigh. He runs a hand down the side of the man's slightly chubby belly, appreciating it despite Jack's insecurity.

"Daddy, fuck you're so hot," Rhys whines as Jack continues biting him, moaning into Rhys's throat as a slick pussy is rubbed against his thigh. Rhys's erect and enlarged clitoris is telltale against his skin, and he reaches down to stimulate it as the desperate man moans loudly. 

"Jaaaaack, pleeeeeease," he breathes, and Jack complies, rolling the tip between his fingers until Rhys is nearly screaming in ecstasy. 

"You ready kitten?" he purrs as he slips two fingers into the clutching, silky cunt, curling the digits to massage Rhys's sweet spot. 

"Please please please fuck me daddy," Rhys whimpers, and Jack pulls away, nudging the slender hips to get Rhys to roll over. He eagerly complies, arching his inked back and pushing his ass up, knees spreading to open himself up.

Jack pauses to reach up and unclip his mask, pulling it away to reveal his heavily scarred face and pushing forty wrinkles. He'd never felt comfortable revealing himself to Moxxi, but with Rhys it was easy. Rhys was appreciative. Rhys was loving.

Rhys shifts to look back at him, moaning as Jack shuffles forward and lines his thick, long cock up with Rhys's wet pussy.

"I'm gonna make you scream, pumpkin," Jack breathes as he violently snaps his hips forward, slamming in balls deep just like Rhys loves. Rhys fulfills Jack's promise and lets out a high pitched scream of pleasure and pain, teeth biting deeply into a pillow. The CEO pauses to make sure Rhys is getting what he wants and that he isn't overdoing it, but Rhys pushes back against him impatiently with a whine. So Jack lets loose, fucking roughly into Rhys with abandon; bringing his scarred face up to rest a cheek against the PA's. He simultaneously reaches down to rub Rhys's clit, and soon he has the smaller man screaming out his name, writhing back against him and clawing at the sheets. 

"FUCK! Jack! I'm cumming!" Rhys gasps as he urgently reaches down to rub himself, Jack's hand sliding up in preparation for the choking.

"You ready kitten?" Jack breathes, and Rhys nods quickly, his pussy spasming ever so slightly as he wobbles on the precipice of an orgasm. Jack doubles his efforts to slam his hips forward, clamping a large hand down on Rhys's elegant throat and squeezing sharply, cutting off Rhys's air and crimping his blood flow. The slender man chokes dramatically, hips arching up at a sharper angle as he sees stars; pussy finally exploding into a series of rhythmic pulses.

Jack's mouth falls open as he slows his thrusts, cock twitching and balls tightening as he unexpectedly hits his own orgasm. He nearly falls forward onto Rhys, but successfully holds himself up with trembling legs and arm.

"RHYS! OH GOD! KITTEN!" he grunts loudly as he finally lets up on the strangulation, his cum overfilling Rhys and dripping down to the comforter as the pale lover sucks in a deep breath, coughing as his tender throat spasms. Unable to hold himself up, Jack rolls away onto his back, panting with the exertion of the rough lovemaking. Rhys moans and nuzzles up against him, sweaty skin pushing against his until he pulls the man close to his side.

"So...I really meant that," Jack breathes, reaching for his THC vape on the nightstand table, desperate to get stoned after such a long day. 

"Meant what?" Rhys sleepily asks, rearranging a pillow under his neck and head as he snuggles against Jack and reaches for the holovision remote.

"Moxxi's over. So...I don't mind making anything public, babe," Jack confirms, fighting a smile as Rhys happily squeezes him, cybernetic prosthetic cold against the hot skin of his chest.

Jack smiles as he puffs. Most people thought him heartless, and yes, he is most of the time. But he still isn't devoid of love; anyone who's seen him around his daughter knows that.

And maybe this time...he's actually found someone to return the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the events in the first chapter. Jack and Rhys are planning to enjoy a two week vacation to celebrate, but they have a last minute change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy foreskin play in this chap, not really kink-focused otherwise. I just felt like depicting a kinda domestic, more playful sex scene for this one. I'll add heavy kink in the next sex scenes!

"What'dya think about this one?" 

Rhys is hunched over the holopad, swiping and squinting while Jack checks his emails.

"Huh?" Jack grunts, glancing over to investigate. 

"Just LOOK, dammit. I found a really nice spreader bar, it's studded with diamonds and rubies," Rhys gushes, giving Jack a filthy smirk and presenting the pad with a flourish.

"Uh-huh, yeah, didn't I mention something about NOT wanting to be at your mercy with one a those bitches? You'd be a freakin' tyrant," Jack snorts, exaggerating a shudder while Rhys glowers.

"No sex for a week, coward," Rhys hisses, making sure that Jack sees him hit the purchase selection. 

"Mmmmmmmhm....let's see you say that when I wake up with some juicy morning wood tomorrow."

Rhys huffs, crossing his arms and flopping back in his cushy chair like a spoiled toddler. Jack glances over, fighting a smile when Rhys' eyes flick in his direction.

"Anyway....make sure you pack TONIGHT for tomorrow, I'm not waiting on your prissy ass. Our shuttle leaves at 5:00 on the FREAKIN' dot babe, and I'm not missing this vacation for anything. Anniversary or not."

Rhys nods, stretching and sighing.

"The shit I gotta put up with just for some good dick."

The slender cyborg hops up out of his chair, sauntering over and forcing his ass in next to Jack's. The endorphin transmitters kick in immediately, eliciting a breathy moan while he snuggles up to his boyfriend. His cyborg arm wraps around Jack's neck and a sharp nose digs into his throat; slick tongue flicking out to lick at his tan skin.

"Daddy's a lil uptight tonight," he whispers, snaking a hand down to unbutton Jack's jeans.

Jack uncharacteristically nudges his hand away, a stern but affectionate look steeling his defined features.

"Not right now hon, I've been putting this business shit off for too long and I gotta get it done before tomorrow."

"Who says you can't work during a handjob?" Rhys presses, but withdraws his hand just in case Jack's in one of his volatile, whiplash moods.

Jack chuckles, clear eyes rolling as he sighs in defeat and draws Rhys's hand back down to his crotch.

"Well...if you INSIST."

Rhys nibbles his skin and massages him through his jeans, feeling around for the head and rubbing tight circles around the flared corona when he locates it. Jack's already having a hard time focusing, casting glances down at the slender, well-manicured hand working him over.

"Can you uh...can you do that thing?" Jack asks, his voice a couple octaves deeper than before.

"Which one?" Rhys giggles, finally working his lover's jeans open and warming his organic hand before slipping it down into the silky briefs. 

"The foreskin thing, no pinches this time,"" Jack breathes.

"Okayyyy....but what're the magic words, huh, tough guy?"

"I'm your bitch," Jack readily moans, gritting his teeth and glaring at his screen while smooth fingers tenderly pinch his velvety tip.

"Mmmmm god you're so slippery daddy, how do you even MAKE that much precum??" Rhys marvels, beginning the gentle twist and pull, stopping every once in a while to slide his palm up and down the rigid underside. 

"I told'ya already, it's you babe, I never got this excited with Mox."

By this point Jack's legs are spread wide, ass sliding down in the comfy chair and head lolling back onto Rhys's shoulder. Rhys quickens the pace, rubbing the slick inner skin over Jack's sensitive slit and reveling in the relaxed man's hitched breathing. Rhys works him out of his pants and briefs until the weepy cock is free, jutting up into the air and twitching as Rhys tenderly strokes a prominent vein.

"Fucking hell, how is your cock THIS gorgeous," Rhys breathes.

Jack smiles, enjoying the genuine praise. 

"Mox hated it," he says, and Rhys glances at him.

"The hell, was she into tree trunks or something?"

"Nah, she kept saying uncut was ugly and said I should get cut like every other day," Jack remarks, urging Rhys to continue the tip play with a soft nudge. "She never even gave me a handie because of it."

"Oh one of THOSE bitches," Rhys snorts. "That's what you get for dating a gold digger."

"Riiiiight, says the honey trap," Jack chuckles, wiggling his pants lower down his hips. 

Rhys frowns while Jack's eyelids flutter, pausing and caressing his balls, hesitating to bring up his thoughts in the middle of a session.

"You've been talking a lot about Mox lately....is everything ok?" Rhys prods, gently scratching the sensitive wrinkly skin with his nails.

Goosebumps pattern Jack's skin and he shrugs, sighing. 

"Just the fucking custody battle is getting on my GODDAMN nerves," Jack growls, tossing his holopad up onto the table and pulling Rhys closer. "I'm gonna kill that miserable bitch," he hisses, fingers digging into the other man's hip.

"I'll hold her down while you slice her face off, how's that sound?" Rhys purrs, ending the tease and grasping the shaft to begin a fast paced stroking.

Jack stops him, squeezing Rhys's hand hard enough to make him gasp.

"Only after you fuck yourself on my lap, darling dearest," Jack snarls, yanking Rhys over to sit on his thighs and pulling him backwards. 

Rhys obediently grinds Jack's cock with his ass, arching his pale throat backwards to grant Jack access to the bitable skin. Jack groans, sliding a large hand up to tease Rhys's nipples through his shirt while his white teeth sink down into the un-tatted side. He releases after drawing blood, smearing it with his lips and moving upwards to nibble Rhys's earlobe.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long baby," he admits as his boyfriend wiggles out of his pants and briefs. 

"As long as you make up for it later, you know I don't care daddy," Rhys moans, desperate and eager just to feel Jack inside him. 

He loves to pay attention to every twitch, every moan, every breath. There's nothing wrong with their fast paced sessions, but he needs this intimacy. 

Jack is reckless. He scares Rhys with his bold behavior when it comes to the bandits they're trying to control. Even with Timothy around, Jack still insists on going down to the deadly planet's war-torn surface.

If he doesn't pay attention to every single tiny detail, he fears that he won't be able to remember all of it if his love ends up dead in a ditch on Pandora.

But of course he'd never tell Jack that.

"Hey, punkin....you good?" Jack whispers, rubbing Rhys's thigh and noticing his tense pause.

"Course daddy, sorry," Rhys breathes, wiggling and grinding down into the rough denim of Jack's pants to get himself worked up again.

"Ready," Rhys moans, lifting himself up with the armrests and sinking down onto the thick cock in one fluid move. Jack stiffens, legs sliding closer together as Rhys cages him in with his long legs.

"Fucking SHIT Rhysie," Jack sobs, reaching around to rub the other man's swollen, hooded clit. "Oh god I almost popped right fuckin' THENNNNN, you're so silky."

Rhys knows Jack doesn't want a tease. He immediately steadies himself and starts working his hips. Jack helps him set a pace that allows him to keep steady enough to raise his arms and give Jack a little lap dance, glancing back seductively while Jack stares at and runs hungry hands down his toned back and perky ass. Jack whimpers and bucks, slamming up into him and begging for something rougher.

"Mmmmmm you'd think I neglected you, you're so desperate for my pussy today," Rhys pants, bouncing and bracing himself on Jack's knees.

Jack's only reply is a choked moan, and Rhys smirks when he feels warmth spread in his clutching core.

"Oh....GOD....YES.....SHIT punkin, sorry," Jack sighs, slamming a fist down on the armrest in anger. "I just...I was jackin' off with that new pocket pussy earlier because you were busy and I didn't get to finish."

Rhys shushes him and rides until Jack is soft, arching backwards and initiating a passionate makeout session. Eventually Jack slides out, cum dribbling out onto his jeans. But he doesn't care, nuzzling Rhys before letting the smaller man unclip his mask.

Rhys pulls it away, tossing it up onto the desk and leaning in to nuzzle against Jack's scarred face. They press their foreheads together, just content to make skin to skin contact. Jack's hand slips down to stimulate Rhys, determined to get him off and hear his beautiful high pitched moans. 

"I love you so much, Jack," Rhys whines, grinding down into the thick fingers and nipping at the CEO's chin.

"I love you too," Jack purrs, upping the pace of the fingering + clit rub combo until Rhys is yelling out his name, hairless torso pushing into Jack's harsh bites when he finally cums with a final series of blissful groans. 

Jack cuddles him through the afterglow, letting Rhys lick his cock clean and attempt to wipe some of the fluids off of his jeans.

"S'a hopeless case babe, now come on, I GOTTA get back to work. Go start packing or spend some time with Yvette and Vaughn 'cause you're not gonna see them for two weeks."

Rhys climbs off with a dramatic sigh, pulling his clothes back on and giving Jack one last kiss before turning to leave.

"Sway your hips a liiiillll more than THAT on the way out, come on now," Jack leers, humming in appreciation when Rhys obliges.

"Good boy."

 

 

 

Jack sighs in agitation, double checking their bags and his watch before turning to Timothy.

"Yo, Tim Tams, go try and find Rhys, he was supposed to be here five minutes ago. I TOLD him SEVERAL fucking times, I swear to shit if he's putting on makeup or something I WILL kill him," he hisses in agitation. 

Tim nods, jogging off to check their dorm apartment.

But just then, an unfamiliar voice breaks out over the speakers.

Unfamiliar to Helios, that is.

But all too familiar to Jack.

"Hiya there Handsome, did'ya miss me?" Moxxi's sultry voice booms over the system.

Jack freezes, gaping up at a company tv in the hallway.

An unconscious Rhys, battered and bruised, is being held up by a bandit brute while Moxxi smirks down at him.

"I'm SHOCKED that you left this precious little beauty without body guards, it was just too easy to pay off one of your little puppets to get to him," she simpers, reaching out to caress Rhys's bloody cheek.

"Say bye bye to your little lover freak, I'm gonna cut off its little stunted dick and send it to you in a nice gift wrapped box. Happy anniversary, Jackie."

The screen goes blank.

Jack slides down onto his knees, fighting the urge to throw up but failing. He pukes, slamming his fists down on the metal floor in rage.

"RHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS," he shrieks, tears moistening the tender skin beneath his mask.

But his emotional outburst ends just as quickly as it started; shaking hands balling into fists and his mismatched eyes glaring up at Timothy as the doppelganger comes running back. 

"Get a car ready. Call EVERY Hyperion merc, and get as many Loader Bots as you can. This bitch is dying,"

Tim nods, backing away as Jack sucks in a deep breath.

"TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT," Jack screams, murderous voice echoing throughout the entire station.

If Rhys dies, so will Pandora. No mercy, war crimes be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No permanent bodily harm will come to Rhys, don't worry <3


End file.
